


He Fell

by ElZacharie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell for her. Twelve stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rangerofdiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/gifts).



> http://tuckalinas.tumblr.com/post/137699772978/akingsman-lets-try-something-a-tad-different
> 
> From a discussion my gf and I had about a detective au

Allison knew that Leonard liked to spend time on the roof of his apartment building after something went wrong. Anything prompted a visit: a name spelled wrong on paperwork, a coffee stain on his desk, wearing the wrong tie to work. The detective did everything according to a well thought out plan, and any minor convenience to that schedule made him panic.

When Allison discovered that Leonard wasn't in his apartment that afternoon, she immediately made her way to the rooftop, not allowing herself to ponder what had upset him this time. If he wanted to tell her, he would. There was no point in worrying about it.

The door creaked as it gave way to the grey, smoggy skyline of the city, Leonard's blue pinstriped button-up glaring against the backdrop. It would have been a romantic view, certainly one for the books, if not for the fact the younger man was standing at the very edge of the rooftop.

"Detective?" Allison called, struggling to be heard over the rushing wind as she approached him. "Church, what are you doing? You could fall!"

The detective shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this."

"Church, what are you talking about? Come down!"

"I had a plan, Allison! I— I was supposed to become captain, to live out my entire life on the force. I wasn't supposed to get attached., to anyone. Not my partner, not my team, no one. When I retired, if I retired, I was supposed to disappear. But then... then you came along, and it ruined everything!"

"Leonard, you're scaring me."

"I love you, Allison, and I can't live without you."

Before she had any time to process what he'd said, Leonard fell, Allison's shrieks echoing through the city.

\---

"...acle he's alive... broke his fall..."

Leonard moaned as he stirred, his entire body numb. The world was spinning slowly around him, barely perceptible, before slipping back into the darkness.

\---

"If you don't wake up I'm going to kill you myself, Leonerd."

It... certainly wasn't the wake up call he'd been expecting. The detective blinked awake, glaring at the dimly lit room. He turned his head, slowly, to look at the person who spoke.

"Allison?" he croaked.

"The one and only, cockbite," Allison said, trying to hide the tears in her voice with a smile.

"Wha... What happened?"

"You... You jumped of a roof. Twelve stories. But you were dumb enough to not remember the placements of the awnings on the lower levels. You broke through a few, which helped slow your fall, but you... you were in bad shape. They weren't sure if you were gonna make it."

"Oh," is all the detective could manage.

"You also... You also said you loved me. And you weren't supposed to."

The way she sounded, how her voice cracked near the very end, made Leonard's heart clenched. He remembered that part, at least. The plan he'd had for his life, to die with no strings attached. No one to mourn him. How bad he fucked it up.

"I don't want to lose you, Leonerd," Allison sobbed. "I love you too."

"I'm not leaving you again, Allison. I promise."

She sniffed. "Damn right you aren't."

"But you could say I fell for you," he added with a grin.

The look on her face was worth getting punched in the arm. He loved to see her smile.


End file.
